


farewell wanderlust

by mrobrotzly



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Not Happy, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Reunions, geralt finally finds jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrobrotzly/pseuds/mrobrotzly
Summary: [...] "Geralt, how did you get here?" something in his eyes made the witcher understand.Jaskier was terrified of something.Of him?Did he really fuck it up to the point that Jaskier was now afraid of him?"How, Geralt?" he continued, "Did you say you were looking for me?" the bard looked out of breath, but Geralt didn't heared he breathing even once."Geralt, I... Tell me how you got here, please" He took a step forward, but didn't touch the Witcher.“Djinn” Geralt explained, not understanding why it was so important “I wished to find you”.Jaskier closed his eyes, running a hand through his own hair, pulling it out of his face."You shouldn't be here" [...]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 39
Kudos: 438





	farewell wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language, if you find a mistake here just tell me and i'll do my best to correct this
> 
> Hope you enjoy it ♡

Geralt knew he should stop messing with that kind of magic, but this was his last chance. Yennefer was unable to track and he had to keep his attention on training Ciri, so searching in the continent was being difficult. Wishing to another djinn was the easy way.

Yen was with him, this time she was the one who found the djinn, so the deal was: the first wish would be hers, to undo the bond that Geralt created between them years ago - what they had was not love, affection yes, but she wanted to be free to love other people without the bond being a concern and Geralt shared that idea - the second wish would be his and the third was the reason they were sure that nothing would go wrong with the creature: they were bribing it with the idea of freedom.

Yennefer was the one who had the wishes and everything went well in principle, ending their bond was like leaving a fog place for a bright day (without even knowing you were in the fog) the second wish is the beginning of the story.

“Wish it, Yen” Geralt said under his breath “Please”.

Yennefer sighed.

“I want you to take Geralt to where Jaskier is," she said "without detours or surprises. And then you'll be free”.

Geralt felt a vibration in his body, similar to the one he always felt when his medallion is exposed to magic, and the world around him grew darker. The sound of the wind infinitely louder than before, making he lose track of the space around.

"Be careful!" he heard without knowing if Yen was shouting or whispering the words, but he couldn't answer, feeling like he was far, far away.

When Geralt opened his eyes he realized that he'd never seen a place like this one before.

And that was disconcerting because he's old enough to have seen almost all - if not all - of the continent. But there... there was nothing he knew that could compare.

It was all very... _gray._

Twisted trees, the solid stone floor, the river beside it... all gray, as if for some reason his brain had stopped seeing colors. But that wasn't possible, he could see the green of the grass stuck in his boot and the yellow of his eyes reflected in the strange water of that river. He looked around, hands close to the swords at his back, waiting to see if he needed to use silver or steel.

There wasn't much to hear, not even a bird, not even the wind was making a noise, something that made Geralt even more tense.

_Where the hell was he?_

And then steps. Finally something in the silence, but steps? Never a good thing to hear when you're a witcher. Even worse when they seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

He prepared to attack whatever was approaching when:

"Geralt?" he knew that voice.

Geralt felt his fingers tremble and his chest tighten. He took a deep breath, hoping to smell the aroma of honeysuckle, chamomile and oil to polish wood, aroma that he knew and missed so much.

But nothing came.

He immediately turned to see. Jaskier was standing there, watching him with wide eyes.

He was... _different_.

His clothes were not as colorful as Geralt remembered, they mixed with the gray of the landscape and - although they were a much better choice for survival in forests - they weren't _Jaskier_ , they were not what the Witcher expected.

His face looked more pale, tired, something that worried Geralt, but there was a war going on, it was kind of hard for someone not to be like that these days.

What was like a punch to the guts was his eyes.

The bright and joy of that cornflower blue was gone. Eyes that once looked at Geralt fondly and full of happiness, now seemed to look at his soul in a cold and lifeless way.

"Geralt... is that you?" Jaskier said, eyebrows furrowed and a look that Geralt couldn't decipher and without being able to smell anything he had no idea what could mean.

"Jaskier" it came out in a whisper as he approached the bard, Jaskier didn't move, his eyes looking from side to side, nervous.

"How... how did you get here?".

Geralt ignored the question, stopping in front of the bard, he wanted to hug him, wanted to put his hand on his shoulder and never let go or lose sight of him, but he didn't know if the contact would be welcome... not after all.

"Jaskier I..." he started "I looked for you... all this time"

Golden eyes fixed on blue ones.

"Jaskier..." there was so much he wanted to say, so much that he had no idea how to put into words, so many feelings... feelings that he said he couldn't feel, didn't want to feel, but that seemed to drown him each time he tried to bury it in his chest.

Jaskier was more than half of all those feelings.

He opened his mouth to continue, but the bard interrupted, looking even more nervous.

"Geralt, how did you get here?" something in his eyes made the witcher understand.

Jaskier was terrified of something.

Of him?

Did he really fuck it up to the point that Jaskier was now afraid of him?

"How, Geralt?" he continued, "Did you say you were looking for me?" the bard looked out of breath, but Geralt didn't heared he breathing even once.

"Geralt, I... Tell me how you got here, please" He took a step forward, but didn't touch the Witcher.

“Djinn” Geralt explained, not understanding why it was so important “I wished to find you”.

Jaskier closed his eyes, running a hand through his own hair, pulling it out of his face.

"You shouldn't be here" he said quietly and Geralt would object if Jaskier didn't look like he was about to cry at any moment. "Geralt..." he said softly, as if talking to some injured animal that was going to run away with any sudden movement "You don't belong here".

He opened his eyes and Geralt was suddenly out of breath.

The cornflower blue was gone, all gone and gray was taking over.

Gray like that whole damn place.

"Geralt...".

Jaskier brought his hand close to the witcher and Geralt's eyes widened when that hand simply passed through his shoulder as if it weren't something concrete and the pain he felt was similar to being stabbed in the chest when the bard finally said:

"I'm dead".

**Author's Note:**

> this one is very short and I want to write more of this AU, but I would like to hear suggestions and your opinion, please ♡
> 
> ♡ if you enjoy my work, toss a coin to your writer, please, links are on my twitter ☕️ thank you ♡  
> [ ♡ twitter ♡ ](http://twitter.com/sorcererjaskier)


End file.
